Samurais, Secrets and Sushi
by tenthrose
Summary: All the Doctor wanted was to introduce Rose to sushi. But, when the TARDIS lands them in feudal Japan instead, they have to deal with warring clans of samurais, unhappy ninjas, and raiding pirates. Not all of which are from this half of the universe.


**A/N; This was originally for history class... but since it's a fanfic (or, the first chapter of one anyway) I figured I'd post it up here. Oh, and I don't even own all of the Doctor Who DVDS. Show belongs to the BBC. **

"Best sushi in the galaxy!" the Doctor grinned. He'd wanted to take Rose

to this restaurant ever since she had enjoyed the raw fish from the rivers of

planet Lykantharorian. He didn't often use the TARDIS just to go pick up lunch,

but he was in the mood for fish at the moment, and both he and Rose had finally

agreed that they wouldn't have fish and chips more than five times a week. He

flung open the TARDIS doors, expecting a Tokyo street corner. "Tokyo, Japan!" He

announced, though the evening forest didn't look like the ultra modern twenty first

century city. "A public park in Tokyo Japan, by the looks of it. Very dense

public park, though… with two… samurais in it..."

The two men didn't stop their fight, or even take one instant of a break

in the dancing fluid movements of their battle when the 1950s police box materialized.

If either man made a single misstep, they would end up with a katana buried deep

in their flesh. So, the two men, dressed in armour made of iron plates, leather and silk, didn't even notice the skinny man with messy brown hair in a pinstriped suit who stepped out of the blue box, or the young blonde woman who followed him. "That makes fifteen times." Rose muttered to the Doctor, gesturing back at the TARDIS, knowing that this wasn't the restaurant that he'd been wanting to take her too. She was perfectly happy to be on some sort of an adventuring, rather than going out for lunch, but the TARDIS did seem to have a way to take her and the Doctor everywhere but where they wanted to go.

"Aw, leave 'er alone Rose. Always takes us somewhere interesting though. Besides, she got us to the right place this time. Just… the wrong century." The Doctor defended his ship, despite the fact that they weren't at the restaurant. Grinning, he walked up to the swordfighters. "Hello! I'm the Doctor and this is Rose. Sorry to interrupt you. I swordfight too sometimes. Well… once, but it was a fun once… I won. Well… I sort of lost first, but then I won. Long story… complicated, sorry. And, where is this, sorry again, Rose and I, we're… lost." The Doctor explained, as one Samurai faltered for an instant, and was swiftly slashed. "Why'd you kill him?" The Doctor asked the winner, angrily. There was probably a good reason, but the Doctor still didn't like watching people get killed, even after so much time.

"He's happy to have died in battle, for his Shogun. It's an honourable death"The winning Samurai explained to the talkative stranger. "We're from different clans. There was a dispute of land. I've claimed it for my own Shogun." He answered. "This is Japan. Where do you come from? You certainly look as if you're a long way from home" He asked, referring to the Doctor's wild brown hair, warm brown eyes, and foreign style of dress. He also noticed that this stranger didn't seem to have a weapon, and just seemed to think it safe to walk up to a fight unarmed. The girl, Rose, as he called her, was even more conspicuously foreign, with her yellow hair. These people were clearly weaker than he was. He would treat them well, though. It was part of the way of the warrior.

"Land is a silly reason to kill people. You're certainly not the first, but still… how do you know he wanted to die?" The Doctor reasoned, before deciding that his best strategy was to answer the questions, if he was going to figure out where, and when, he was. "Yeah… I'm from far away. Really far away… actually really, really, really, really, far away. Too far away for you to even imagine" He wasn't going to admit to being the sole survivor of an alien race from another galaxy, but he gladly told the man that he was foreign. "And, this Shogun, is he your master? Can I talk to him?" The Doctor asked, wanting to see what was going on here from higher up than just one warrior.

"Land is a better reason than many for death." The Samurai answered. Wherever this Doctor was from, it must be a very different place. "I know that he wanted to die because he was a samurai. Even my rivals follow Bushido, the way of the warrior." He explained to the stranger, surprised at how much he didn't know. Whatever this extremely far away land he came from was, it clearly had a different culture. "Yes, the Shogun is my master.I'll gladly give my life to protect him. However, I don't have the clearance to take you to see him. I'll bring you to the city though, it isn't far. You can try to get into his headquarters tomorrow." The Samurai offered, wondering if it was against his better judgement to do so. Still, these people were harmless and unarmed. They couldn't do any damage.

"Alright!" The Doctor accepted the offer, curious to see the city. He nodded to Rose, who was happy to go along. "Allons-y!" he told the Samurai, who began to lead them to the city.

**(another) a/n. Not trying to threaten people into reviewing, but the way I write fanfiction, is that I come up with an idea, write a chapter, and if anyone online likes it, I'll keep going, but if nobody comments, then I'll assume that nobody cares, and stop, then try something else. So, if you want to see more of this PLEASE review. I love comments.  
**


End file.
